


Make My Story

by misqueme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, It’s... basically just UA, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags as we go, Title Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueme/pseuds/misqueme
Summary: Terezi Pyrope didn’t ask to be blind.She didn’t ask to be signed up for this prestigious school either. But she’s more then fine with both of those things.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Vriska Serket & Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 7





	Make My Story

Terezi Pyrope didn’t ask to be blind.

She didn’t ask for it. That’s true. But she also couldn’t imagine her life without her blindness. For her, blindness wasn’t a disability at all— it was just a part of her, as true as her fiery hair or her dragon cane.

Terezi Pyrope didn’t ask to go to a prestigious school, either, but she knew that was going to happen. 

It’s not that Terezi doesn’t want to go to a fancy school, with great lawyer programs that her mom had hand-picked for her. 

It isn’t that Terezi doesn’t think she could handle it, either— she knows as sure as breath that she could probably beat the rest of the kids in that class with her arms tied behind her back.

It’s just that Terezi isn’t... actually the fondest of the whole Lawyer plan.

Lawyers are cool! Terezi has always loved them, with their snappy retorts and their intelligent eyes. Terezi’s own mother, Latula Pyrope, is a lawyer too— probably the best in the business.

Terezi loves Justice, and she definitely adores the idea of serving it.

She just doesn’t think she’d be able to handle serving it in somewhere as stuffy as a courtroom.

“WHAT HO, SENATOR!” Screeches fifteen-year-old Terezi in her bedroom.

She extends one foot to smash a small yellow dragon into the floor. The plush animal squishes underneath her pale toes, and she lowers her head to listen to the squeak.

“Not talking, eh?” Terezi growls. She lifts the toy off the floor, holding it up threateningly. “Well, don’t worry your scaley little head. I’ve got PLENTY of ways to make you talk.”

The girl smiles with all her teeth, tossing the small dragon onto her bed.

Terezi’s bedroom is not quiet as messy as some kids, but walking into it still gives her mother a headache every time.

Stuffed animals are piled up at the foot of her bed, and the walls were so covered in marker, chalk, and the rare spot of spray paint that you can’t even tell what color the paint was. Terezi is, by all accounts, an artist— although most people can’t tell what her drawings are by looking at them. It’s the thought that counts, though.

On one side of the wall, there’s a full-length poster depicting an old hero Neophyte Redglare— famous for the huge dragon she rode, and the red glasses she bore with a smile. Terezi can’t see that poster, anymore, but it’s already committed to her memory.

“SENATOR LEMONSNOUT,” Terezi cackles in the face of her yellow dragon plush, “You are charged with treason and laundering money! I’m going to sentence you to... DEATH BY HANGING!”

The short redhead shoots off her bed, grabbing a length of rope from her floor and tying it into a noose with a startling precision and accuracy.

Then she snatches the poor yellow dragon off her bed and loops the rope around it’s neck, deftly attaching it to a curtain rod close to the ceiling.

“Ha ha!” Terezi laughs. “You’ll pay for your crimes, now!”

And then she falls backwards into the pile of plushies, spreading her freckles arms wide.

Terezi isn’t something special to look at. She’s short, on the thicker side, and has messy and short red hair. She does catch attention, however, by her red sunglasses perched on her nose twenty-four seven. And the white cane with the dragon-head topper she carries around.

Terezi likes dragons a whole lot.

The sound of a door slamming downstairs alerts Terezi to the fact that someone entered the house, and the grumbling that she can hear as the someone walks up the stairs indicates exactly who it is.

Terezi throws open her bedroom door before the person has a chance to knock.

Vriska is startled for a second, but hides it well, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. It’s not even really blonde, Terezi thinks. She just dyes it.

“Hey, Terezi, I thought I’d stop by,” Vriska sneers, leaning over Terezi’s much shorter shoulder to peer into the room. _Hmm, nothing here._ “I noticed your mom wasn’t home.” 

Terezi tosses her cane into her right hand and sticks it in front of Vriska to hold the tall girl back, fast as lightning.

“What do you want, Vriska?” Terezi asks, wrinkling up her nose.

She can’t see the other kid, but she can feel Vriska lean backward as if daunted.

“Can’t I just visit my old bestie sometimes?” Vriska asks, sugar-sweet. _I’m wondering if she got into the school. Ah, shit, hopefully she doesn’t know that. She has the same exact annoying, shrill voice she used to. Bluh._

“Vriska, I won’t know if I got in until my mom gets home,” Terezi hisses. “And my voice isn’t shrill, yours is just dull!”

Vriska takes a step back, radiating surprise and offense. _She’s gotten way stronger._

“You can’t use your dumb powers on me! We agreed that was cheating!” Vriska snaps.

“Yeah, when we were nine, and still friends,” Terezi agrees. “Before the incident.”

“Ugh, can you let that go?” Vriska wheedles, slouching significantly. “That was soooooooo long ago.” _Everyone keeps bringing that up, as if there’s anything I can do to change it now. I’m SORRY, JEEZ._

“I’m not going to let it go for a while, Vriska.” Terezi simply says, pushing past the taller girl to head down the stairs. “We were friends as little kids. That’s all we’re gonna be now.”

Terezi can feel the sparks of anger that go off from behind her, but she ignores them as she reaches her own front door and opens it in time for Latula to look down at her in surprise.

“Oh, hey, Terezi! How’s it goin, gurl?” _Terezi’s old friend is here,_ Latula worries, _Should I act cool? Or be a good mom and show her out?_

Terezi wishes her mom WOULD show Vriska out, but she still expects it when Latula instead holds out her hand for a high five.

Behind her, Vriska is a little surprised, but accepts the offer, and then pulls back after a loud and painful-sounding slap.

“Vriska was just leaving,” Terezi explains helpfully to her mother.

Latula frowns a little bit and glances over at Vriska. “Oh? Well, it was nice to have you over.” _Guess Terezi didn’t want the girl here after all._

Vriska opens her mouth, ready to whine a LOT, but Terezi spins around and whacks the other girls over the head with her cane.

“Vriska,” Terezi pleads, exasperated. “Maybe. MAYBE we can hang out again, okay? ...I’m not beyond second chances. BUT!”

She lifts a finger, hoping the expression on her face is fierce. “I’ll talk to you about it at school.”

Vriska practically glows, bouncing on her feet as she nods and walks out the front door. _School, she’ll talk to me then! I almost can’t believe it! I mean. Wait, obviously I can, I’m amazing._

The door swings shut and Terezi listens to Vriska prance off to her own house just down the street.

Latula sighs, setting down her briefcase and bags. “You know, Rezi, you could’ve waited for me to tell you that you got in.”

Terezi turns to face her mother, scared for a moment that she’d gotten it wrong. 

“But I did get in, right?”

Latula smiles softly. “Yeah.”

“YES! HELL YES!” Terezi shrieks, bouncing up and down.

She’d gotten into one of the most prestigious schools in her country.

Most prestigious, not because of it’s outstanding lawyer classes. Or the businessmen, or accounting, or the arts.

But because of the world-renowned course it offered for heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> literally just vomited this out because of quarantine i might never look at it again


End file.
